1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a fluid flow control system for an earth moving blade such as a bulldozer blade.
2. Prior Art
Bulldozer blades and the like as is well known, must be provided with means for causing them to tip forwardly or rearwardly and to tilt leftwardly or rightwardly if said blades are to have full and desirable adjustability for use in different terrain. U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,631 teaches the use of a blade having a center pivot point controlled by two different hydraulic cylinders for allowing the blade to be tilted right or left or tipped forward or backward. U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,696 teaches the use of a control valve and a selector valve for allowing a dozer blade to either be tipped or tilted responsive to valve actuation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,920, commonly assigned herewith, teaches the use of two tip cylinders and a third cylinder for causing tilt of a dozer blade.
The present invention provides a unique hydraulic implement circuit wherein twin cylinders, and associated componentry, selectively operated provide blade tilt and tip. Additionally, such circuit is particularly adapted for use with a pair of levers to control the circuit whereby the use of complicated electronic switching arrangements is eliminated.